roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Change Log
"I have taken over full documentation of the update log. Change log page is updated simultaneously as game updates are published" - litozinnamon How to know the version of your server When you start a game, look at your bottom right corner of the game's screen. You can easily see the current version of your server. Sometime, the new and old versions will run at the same time on different servers. Update Log 3.2.0 Thanksgiving update! - New Dunes map - large scale desert themed model lot - New Groza-1 and Groza-4 gun variants added * Groza-1: 7.62x39mm, decent medium drop off range and damage * Groza-4: 9x39mm, high CQC damage and internally suppressed - Moved AK12C to rank 51 * Slightly reduced min damage of AK12C * In exchange, AK12C min damage range slightly extended - Internal addition to allow mods to set map and game mode with a command - Testing team balancing algorithm to be based on player rank _______________________________________ 3.1.3 - Deactivated all Halloween theme props and lighting changes 3.1.2 Added Suburbia map to map rotation. 3.1.1 - Experimenting with modified slide behavior * Holding shift again after sliding will allow player to instantly regain control of sliding direction even if shift was released before - Halloween theme map lighting change * Shooting out any light source will turn them green instead of going out dark - Temporary Halloween color bullet tracers added [3.1.0] 'Halloween Update Warning: Maps may get dark and spooky - New temporary Halloween theme to all maps in rotation - New Tier 3 Halloween case skins - Added a new legendary exclusive melee weapon: Nordic War Axe - Added new long awaited DB Shotgun and its sawed off variant in primary and secondary slots respectively - Added first bonus collection of AK12 family variants: AKU12, AK12C, RPK12 - Added a fun tiny pistol: ZIP 22 for those who are up for a challenge - Fixed sliding issues caused by Roblox physics update - New sliding mechanics change * Hold shift to slide in a controlled direction (old behavior) * Release shift to slide in the last facing direction - Ballistics Tracker balances * Maximum of only one target marked at all times ** Closest target to center of aim is prioritized * Narrowed field of view for targets to be marked in * Marking only occurs once the gun is fully aimed in - Gun balancing changes * Buffs to most shotguns ** Reduced fire pump animation time for KSG12, KS-23M, SERBU ** Slightly Increased KSG12 and KS-23M firerate ** Reduced reloading time for KS-23M and SERBU ** Pellet count increased for KS-23M from 8 to 9 ** Minor buffs to reduce spread across shotguns * Semi-auto pistol buffs ** Increased ammo count for M9 and Glock 17 to 100 ** M9 min damage changed from 19 to 20 ** Increased damage drop off range for M9 and Glock 17 * Buffed AK12 BR min damage back to 35, while increasing gun recoil to match the 7.62x39mm round being fired - Changed "Press V" to pick up guns to "Hold V" to prevent accidental gun swapping when changing firemodes _______________________________________ '3.0.5 - New Ravod Revamp map - Reduced lag from blood generation *Added new feature to limit the time taken for processing blood per frame (default: 2 ms) *Added "Max Blood Processing Time" slider in menu to allow players to set the max time delay **Lower means more chance of blood splatters to appear delayed but reduce framerate spikes **Higher means faster blood splatter generation at the cost of possible framerate spikes 3.0.1-4 - Internal hotfixes for release 3.0.0 'Massive Case/Knife System Change - Knife Changes * Improved knife hit detection for all knives ** Knife hit detection is now determined by two nodes on the blade using a magnitude check every frame *** Knives can only damage players in direct view *** Damage can only be dealt once per animation sequence even if multiple "hits" would be triggered **** Strategy: Faster blunt melee type knives may deal less damage for a faster attack sequence to allow for quicker follow up hits *** Although magnitude checks do occasionally pick up enemies behind walls if close enough, a raycast check is fired to ensure that they are in directly line of sight for the hit to count ** Removed "Forward/Backward" range stat to knives, added a "Blade" range stat which is determined by the distance of the tip of the blade to the handle ** Knife damage is determined by how close to the back of the enemy player the stab hits *** There is an "arc range" behind the enemy player that varies from each knife for a guaranteed OHKO stab *** The arc range ratio determines the damage value between "Front stab damage" and "Back stab damage" ** Added ability for knives to "Headshot" by aiming the blade at the head *** Head and torso hit multipliers now apply *** Although the knife blade may eventually "pass" through the head model, only the first hit check counts even if it's an arm or torso ** Attack animation sequence of knives matter as they dictate the motion of the blade *** Properly using the main attack and alternate attack sequence can determine whether the blade connects with an enemy player or not as well as aiming for headstabs * Added four new categories for knife classification along with the new knives: ** One Hand Blade: Knife, Machete, Mek'Leth, Cleaver, Karambit R ** Two Hand Blade: Hattori, Chosen One ** One Hand Blunt: Trench Mace, Asp Baton, Stick Grenade ** Two Hand Blunt: Baseball Bat, Sledge Hammer * Added two new rank unlock knives: Trench Mace (Rank 23), Baseball Bat (rank 48) * Added ability to pick up dropped knives from dead players * Increased walkspeed for all knives to 15-16 (depending on the knife) ** Standard/maximum gun walkspeed is 14 ** Equipping a knife allows player to outrun any player with a gun - Case System Changes * New Legendary rolls added for every case ** Legendary rolls come with a random knife and a random attached skin chosen from the same case ** Unowned knives are prioritized for rewarding when landing on a legendary roll *** Game will make ten attempts to randomly pick a knife that isn't already owned by the player *** If after ten attempts, the chosen knife is still one that the player owns, the player will simply receive a new skin for the knife *** Note: It is still possible for the game to reward the same exact knife AND skin in this scenario **** Selling the duplicate knife/skin combo is a valid option and fetches a decent amount of credits (1k~) ** After unlocking a case exclusive knife, it will remain unlocked permanently even if the Legendary skin is sold afterwards ** Fun fact: It is impossible to "land" a roll next to a Legendary skin *** If a Legendary skin appears, the game makes sure it is a guaranteed Legendary rol ** Version 3.0.0b: Added server announcement for rolling a Legendary * New rolling rates displayed for each rarity ** Initial roll rates: *** Common: 60% *** Uncommon: 26% *** Rare: 10% *** Very Rare: 3% *** Legendary: 1% ** After every roll that is not either a Very Rare or Legendary, rolling rates are changed as following: *** Common: - 0.50% *** Uncommon: -0.25% *** Rare: +/- 0.00% *** Very Rare: +0.50% *** Legendary: +0.25% ** Rolling rates are reset to initial roll rates whenever a Very Rare or Legendary skin is rolled ** Rolling rate are tied to each specific case, i.e: pity rates in Fauna Case are unaffected when rolling a Pattern Case * Any case can roll from the same pool of exclusive knives * Added ability to assign specific weapons to cases for rolling ** Only owned guns can be assigned to the case *** Knives cannot be assigned to any case even if owned ** Cases awarded for free (login bonus, match victory, ect.) require a small fee to assign ** Free for cases purchased from the shop ** Legendary knife skins can still be unlocked from assigned cases and will override the weapon assignment * Added ability to trade up six Very Rare skins of the same case to directly receive a random Legendary knife skin ** Version 3.0.0c: Removed ability to trade in three skins for a new skin of the same rarity as it no longer serves a purpose * Increased skin selling prices based on rarity and case theme * Fixed critical skin shop bugs, i.e. purchasing some random case ended up giving Space cases/keys * Added "pages" to the inventory page to reduce the number of boxes displayed at once * Streamlined case rolling for continuous mass rolling * Added ability to directly type in the number of cases/keys to purchase in the shop * New Splatter (Tier 1) Case and Pattern 2 (Tier 5) Case added - General Changes * New improved blood splatter effects ** Splatters now takes time to "travel" ** New splatter distribution formula to prevent blood circles from clipping out of the edges of walls * M1911 mag size increased to 8, damage range slightly increased * Experimental "Killed by this weapon" notification for rendering the full gun model killer used ** Third person models do not accurate display camo textures/material or attachments ** This produces the exact first person weapon model and places it over the player's dead body ** A better placement solution for the gun model may be figured out in the future * Moved killfeed headshot notification * Improved iron sight ring for the SCAR family _______________________________________ '2.3.0 Knife animation revamp - New knife animation system for better independent arm motions and streamlining adding new knives in the future * New holding position for the default Knife * New inspection animations that can be more flexible * Knives are now welded to a specified arm directly, arms move independently of each other ** Previous system had both arms welded to the knife, moving knife had also moved both arms together awkwardly * Fixed third person model for Machete - TDM Warehouse now uses a separate more compact version of the map * Added ability to swap out different version of the same map for various game modes - New lighter uniforms by Mardemon1 * Character model in the menu now accurately reflects the uniform of your current team - Improved and fixed various sniper scope reticles - Updated sound effects for AK series, AUG series, Henry, KS-23, and Intervention - Fixed lasers not appearing while in scope - Added experimental FoV slider - Internal security patches _______________________________________ 2.2.1 - Fixed an issue where enabling materials on the P90's magazine slot breaks spawning 2.2.0 'Camo system update - Materials are now finally supported on gun camos when you enable them (may result in framerate drops for slower PCs) - Texture stretching will only work when materials are enabled - New Brick Color selection options for editing camo skins, including RGB color sliders and the standard brick color palette - New Texture Color selection option for non-black camo skins (has no effect on black textured skins) - Updated image reticles for sniper scopes _______________________________________ '- 2.1.5 - Internal patches - Addressed some problematic lighting and physics issues on maps - Fixed a bug where players could break their own HUD by spawning too fast - Attempted a fix at dying on spawn - Fixed the attachment kick bug 2.1.2 - Attempt to fix an issue that kicks Mac players with no reason 2.1.1 - New method of rendering bullets to reduce lag enabled by default * Enable "Trey Particles" in the menu to return using the old tracer bullets - Adjusted suppressor damage modifiers for certain sniper rifles - Dragunov SVU headshot multiplier dropped to 1.8 - Patched a credits bug 2.1.0 - New Henry 45-70 Lever Action Rifle (classified as a battle rifle in-game) at rank 96 - New KS-23M pump action shotgun at rank 56 - Re-added attachment descriptions to the menu - Advanced stats now update according to attachments equipped - Dragunov SVU changes: * Removed its built-in suppressor stat * Buffed muzzle velocity to 3000 * Faster ADS time for non-scoped sights - Shotgun changes: * Slight decrease in KSG12's aimed pellet spread from 2.2 to 2.1 * Slight increase in damage drop range for both Remington 870 and KSG12 * Pump action shotguns in scoped sights (VCOG) require unaiming in order to cycle the next pumped shot - Re-added Metro into map rotation, awaiting for progress on a remake before making any further actions - Centered hitmarker on screen for alternate aiming modes that do not use sights - Fixed Colt LMG sights - Slightly faster re-aiming time for guns involving a bolt cycling/pump action animation (Mosin Nagant, shotguns, ect) _______________________________________ 2.0.4 'Revamped All Suppressors - Suppressor changes * Removed the relevance of the "hide range" stat from every suppressor. All suppressors will hide you from enemy radar perfectly regardless of how close you are * Each suppressor will no longer rely on bullet velocity multipliers for each gun. Instead, they will be hard setting the bullet velocity to a specific value regardless of the gun being used. * More clearly defined ballistic guidelines of each suppressor ** lower bullet velocity = less damage penalty up close, more damage penalty over distance ** higher bullet velocity = more damage penalty up close, less damage penalty over distance * lighter suppressor ** lower bullet velocity -> shorter range shooting ** requires slower bullet rounds to keep it suppressed * heavier suppressor ** higher bullet velocity -> further range shooting ** can have faster bullet rounds and still be suppressed * NOTE: Attachment descriptions should be coming back to the menu soon so that all of this information is displayed. - Fixed squad spawn bonus points - Added alt firing modes to M9, M1911, G17, TEC-9, and M93R - MG36 max damage dropped from 31 to 30, min damage dropped from 25 to 23 '2.0.3 - Attempt to fix an issue with getting kicked after purchasing an attachment and losing credits - Fixed bullet penetration system to work more consistently - Minor gun balancing * Invention max damage dropped from 90 to 85 * L115A3 max damage dropped from 85 to 82 * Colt LMG slightly increased reload time, more z-axis recoil when aiming * AWS bullet speed reduced from 3000 to 2000 * MG36 min damage raised from 20 to 25, maximum damage raised from 29 to 31 * MAC10 min damage reduced from 22 to 19, slightly increased gun recoil * SFG random ADS spread slightly reduced - New reload animation for L115A3 and AWS - New alt firing modes for all LMGs and Glock 18 (Press T to toggle) - Fixed an issue with bolt action snipers not actually lining up in scope after cycling through the first round - Removed a heavy recursive search function that generated lag spikes every second - MP412 rex no longer plays the dropped shell sound when firing 2.0.2 - Enabled ability for users to buy custom tags - Minor fixes on tag saving 2.0.1 - Fixed sniper scope cycling animation - Disabled HD audio sounds by default to reduce lag issues for most players 2.0.0 (4th July, Independence Day update) - Audio updates * Every gun has been rebalanced, resounded, and remastered * Significantly improved audio feedback * New sound effects - Map updates * Metro and Crane Site Revamp removed from the map rotation until further notice * Revamped Crane Site and Desert Storm to be more visually appealing as well as perform better gameplay wise - Guns changes * Added both the L115 and AWS. * Added the MAC10. * Added the COLT LMG as the new starter LMG * Moves M60 to rank 19 - UI changes * Improved the HUD to be more visually appealing and be more user friendly. - General Gameplay changes * Tweaked starter loadouts for new players so that they are more friendly. * Redone spotting system that should encourage teamwork. * "In Combat" status for squad spawning that should prevent squad bombs and post-death team spawns. * Teammates will not collide with each other. * Suppression has been changed and tweaked to perform better. * The damage indicator has been removed and replaced with a more accurate and more balanced camera pull system. - Misc * Data should save more reliably and handle better, resulting in faster loading times. * Bug fixes _______________________________________ 1.4.6 - Fixed aiming behavior for unscoped bolt action sniper rifles - Fixed the delay in re-aiming after shooting a pump action shotgun 1.4.5 - Testing exploit patches 1.4.4 - Updated certain skin textures for Pattern and Uniform cases for better seamless transitions - Updated skin slot zone selection for MP5 1.4.3 - Fixed VSS Vintorez sight optics alignment * (Effective only in 1.4.3a servers due to version control issues) - Fixed SR-3M skin customation - Edited skin zones for SCAR family guns - Internal tag and moderation updates 1.4.2 - Modified certain textures in the MLG case to appear better - Reduced lag with gun skins by removing five out of six redundant texture objects, which mean the same skin was rendered six times * Note: This only works for as long as we remain using FileMesh parts for guns. The reason for applying six textures before was because MeshParts required a unique texture object for each face. Filemeshes on the other hand only required one texture object, which automatically wrapped around all five other faces. 1.4.1 - Modified Aug A3 Para's recoil to be more vertical than horizontal - Redefined the Kriss Vector's recoil pattern (still experimental) - Added 2-round burst mode to Kriss Vector - Game mechanic changes to features while aiming down sights * Added ability to switch firemodes while aiming * Mosin Nagant can now fire and cycle rounds continuously while aiming * Fixed animation issue with arms not moving in the shotgun pump animations 1.4.0 ' - New skin cases * Tier 2 "Worn&Torn" case * Tier 5 "Grunge" case - Changed most transparent skin textures in the "Meme" case from having a white background to a default black background _______________________________________ '1.3.1 - Stat adjustments to Kriss Vector 1 * Reduced and redefined aiming recoil pattern to reflect the internal recoil reduction system it has in real life * Slight increase to maximum range 1.3.0 ' - New Kriss Vector PDW unlocked at rank 100 added Note: Stats are highly experimental and maybe subject to change _______________________________________ '1.2.1 - Fixed M16A3 and M16A4 canted delta sight positioning 1.2.0 ' - Added option to sell away skins for small amounts of credits as a way to quickly delete duplicates or unwanted skins * Economics of this feature will be monitored and may be subject to change at any moment * Current price formula is based on the price of the case key a skin belongs to * Equation: (Rarity level / 4) * key price * 0.1 ** Rarity level is defined as: 1 (common), 2 (uncommon), 3 (rare), 4 (very rare) - Fixed an issue with the inventory scrolling bar going too far down - Removed the unnecessary popup hint when navigating items in the inventory _______________________________________ '- 1.1.7 - Internal bug fixes and security updates 1.1.2 - Spotting mechanic changes: * Reverted spotting target area to be as wide as before * Spotting dot directly synced with enemy name tag ** If an enemy is spotted and your mouse is hovering over him, red dot will disappear and name tag will appear fully lit * If enemy head is blocked by cover, red dot disappears until head is in line of vision again - New "spotted by enemy" notification: * Triggers when enemy uses spot (E) on you and has you marked * Lasts for 15 seconds but an additional 3 seconds is stacked for every shot you fire while spotted (capped at 20 seconds) 1.1.1 - Added an experience bar in the menu, slightly reorganized the player stats card - First attempt to fix the issue where player scores are not reseting after a match - Fixed some minor typos in the menu 1.1.0 - New uniform themed cases: A choice between having customization or not * Uniform and Uniform 2 cases: Tier II cases that contain standard Army camouflage skin textures but none of these skins are customizable * Uniform* and Uniform 2* cases: Tier IV cases that contain the same set of standard Army camouflage skin textures but every skin including common rarity ones can be customized. - Experimenting with fixed pricing of cases and keys to be simple to understand * Fixed 10:1 ratio of cost in credits to robux ** Ex: A case for 100 credits can also be purchased for 10 robux * Fixed 50:1 ratio of case cost in credits to case tier ** Ex: Tier I cases cost 50 credits, Tier II cases cost 100 credits, ect * Fixed 2:1 ratio of cost for key prices to case prices ** Ex: If case costs 100 credits, keys to that case will cost 200 credits _______________________________________ 1.0.34 - Fixed seeing your own flickering name tag 1.0.33 - Fixed death camera issue for player suicide deaths teleporting back to the black lobby 1.0.32 - Fixed a critical purchase issue with attachments where the player would get disconnected after attempting to make a purchase * Happens only when the player selects and deselects attachments in the preview screen, resulting in a table index that returns an empty string name for an attachment that the server actually attempts to look for and fails. 1.0.31 - Re-enabled the Day/Night cycle script (was toggled off for the Rogue event) - Experimenting with the distribution for getting cases/keys to now be 60/40 as opposed to 90/10. Hopefully this will make skin acquisition more reasonable and appealing. More features for the skin cases may come in the future, such as potentially paying extra to select a desired gun for the skin to be applied on. 1.0.30 - New Glock 18 model to use meshes - AG-3 changes * Changed the CSG model to now use meshes * Tweaked the reloading animation sequence to look less awkward * Hipfire recoil values have been adjusted to reduce physical gun recoil while increasing upwards camera recoil Updated inspection animations * Dragunov SVU * AG-3 * L85/L86 LSW/L22 * KSG 12 * MP5K * MG36 * SKS 1.0.23-29 - Internal security patches 1.0.22 - Added search/sort functionality to inventory - Similar items in inventory display now stack to reduce clutter - Added option to disable textures for gun skins in first person (reduces shooting lag dramatically). Others will still be able to see the skins normally from third person. 1.0.21 - Fixed moderation commands - Fixed name tags not displaying the correct team for some players 1.0.20 Added new internal moderation commands * mod command fuckmyshitupfam(name, reason), clears all the player's data permanently * mod command credits(name, money, reason), sets the credits * mod command rank(name, rank, reason), sets the rank - Fixed playerstates rank-up function to work correctly when multiple ranks are received at the same time - Buycredits networked function to force save (manualsave) playerdata after a purchase * If the data fails to save then the credits will be given, but the ROBUX will be refunded such that if the credits are not saved, no ROBUX are stolen. * Now uses ctr(credits) -> robux, meaning it can support an arbitrary number of credit purchases. - Sniper balance changes: * Intervention: Will now only one-hit kill in torso up to 50 studs. Headshots are one hit kill at any range. * Remington 700: Will now only one-hit kill in torso up to 30 studs. Headshots are one hit kill at any range. * BFG: Will now only one-hit kill any body shot up to 50 studs. Head and torso shots are one hit kill at any range. - Improved backup saving system: * If datastores are down at the time player leaves, the server will keep the player's data and re-attempt to save to datastores until successful before clearing it 1.0.19 - Star Wars Rogue Event concluded 1.0.18 - Emergency hotfix for crashing lag due to name tag fix attempt 1.0.17 - First attempt to fix name tags - Internal test to handle skins/cases that do not exist in old servers after receiving them in new servers - Fixed Machete inspection animation - Fixed an issue where if player dies while climbing a wall, gun remains out of sight no matter how many times player respawns - Fixed display issues for third person primary gun model in menu * Not displaying the correct brickcolors of camo skins * Primary gun model gets affected by secondary gun camo changes - Added feature to inventory page: Clicking skins will now give the option to directly edit the camo options on the skin's weapon. Selecting this will automatically overwrite the class loadout to the skin's weapon. If the skin's weapon is not part of the current class (i.e. AK47 is not found in RECON class), the loadout will automatically switch to the best pick first acceptable loadout option (i.e. If AK47 is selected and RECON is the current loadout, the ASSAULT loadout will automatically be selected and the primary loadout will become the AK47) - 1.0.16 - Adjusted some server logic to prevent credits from being deducted in case of a failed purchase - Patched some inventory bugs of missing items - Fixed robux purchases for cases and keys - Slgihtly reduced lag cost from teamnames - Attempt to fix purchases incorrectly returning space cases/keys into the inventory when buying other items - Fixed a visual disappearing skin bug when leaving skins in the Trade-In selection (forgot a mishandled case in the previous patch) - Slightly toned down SKS damage back to 32 - 40 with a damage torso damage multiplier of 1.2x and head multiplier of 1.5x - Changed F5 key behavior to be an in-game suicide function - Fixed lasers not appearing in sniper scopes - Removed a watermark from the zebra skin - Removed case/key drops for ranking up to make it fair for high ranking players who have missed out on all the rank rewards - 1.0.6 'Many internal fixes - Fixed iron sights not being removed on the P90 - Fixed a visual duplicating skin bug when placing skins in the Trade-In selection - Attempt to fix name tags - Fixed AK family magazine reloads '1.0.0 After months of working on the UI release, it is finally out. There's a lot to cover what was changed, so stay tuned for more detailed documentation. _______________________________________ 0.14.14-20 - Security Patch 0.14.10-13 - Added Moderation System 0.14.8 - Attempted hacking fixes 0.14.1-6 - Attempting to fix data corruption - Attempt to patch some exploits (most likely ineffective) - Fixed leaderboard not showing up when pressing tab 0.14.0 - Massive internal networking changes - Red hitmarkers for headshots _______________________________________ - d - Reverted network test changes. Will be revisiting it to fix critical errors. - A played votekicked from a server will remain autokicked from the server when he/she attempts to rejoin - Banlist updates 0.13.12 - Critical internal network test - New M231 (Rank 123 troll gun): Features unusable iron sights and insane TTK with uncontrollable recoil - Minor update to chatting - players are no longer able to spam the chat with spaces and newlines - Minor adjustment to vaulting height requisites to make lower level obstacles apply 0.13.11 - Fixed third person gun sounds being incorrect 0.13.10 - Internal M231 testing 0.13.9 - Fixed most sound bugs - Testing change to other player footstep sounds to become directional and be slightly louder 0.13.7-8 - Changes to walking sound library - Reworked how sounds are played internally to adapt for Roblox's upcoming sound updates 0.13.6 - New COLT SMG 635 (Rank 49 high RoF PDW) - Attempt to patch exploits with gaining access to internal admin commands and dev tag impersonation - Disabled loadcharacter appearances 0.13.5 - Fixed chat kicking bug 0.13.4 - Added some more console tips [0.13.3] 'Major re-balancing of older guns - Reduced reload times for AS VAL, SR3M, L22, L85, L86, M60, SERBU SHOTGUN, REMINGTON 870, KSG12 - Reduced swaying recoil and slight damage increase for P90 - Slight buff to M60 and SCAR HAMR recoil recovery - Increased bullet penetration for SKS, P90 and MK11 - Increased bullet drop off range for UMP45, MP7, G36, G36C, AUG A3, MP5, MP5SD, MP412, DEAGLE 44 - BFG 50 min damage buffed to 100 - Increased min damage for MPSD from 30 to 32, FAMAS from 19 to 20 - Adjusted stock sight FoV for FAMAS, SCAR HAMR, AUG A1, AUG A2, AUG PARA - Slightly reduced upwards kick of M93R - Slight reduced in spread in SERBU SHOTGUN '0.13.2 - Honey Badger (rank 62) released - M4/M16 inspection animation updated 0.13.1 - Internal Honey Badger testing 0.13.0 - New M16 models, re-added M16A3 (rank 31) - Adjusted stats for M4, M4A1, M16A4 as they have been long outdated - New inspection animation for M4/M16s - Modified SCAR reload sequence - Minor buffs to SCAR-H recoil handling - Dropped RPK max damage from 45 to 42 _______________________________________ 0.12.7 - Added M4A1 (Rank 14) into the game to take the M4's former place with the proper name designation - Added more tips to console 0.12.6 - Minor M4 gun stat changes to accommodate the burst fire change - Slightly re-increased effectiveness of compensator on AUG A3 PARA 0.12.5 - Removed 30 sec vote kick timer. Will need to revisit the system more. - Fixed guest chatting - Fixed delayed FoV scope zoom bug from cancelling reload and scoping in immediately - M4 model remake as the first work of the series. M4 has been changed to burst fire as it should be in real life. Recoil has been adjusted to make it viable with the burst fire mechanic. Rank for gun is unchanged, gun stats may be adjusted with further testing. A proper fully automatic M4A1 variant will follow soon in the M4/M16 series update. 0.12.4 - AK47, AKM, and RPK released - Reduced upwards translation recoil on AN-94 in aiming - Reduced reload time for AUG A3 PARA and SERBU SHOTGUN - Added a new vote kick system and a console messager. Type "votekick/playername" to initiate a vote kick for 30 seconds on the server. 0.12.3 - Internal camo testing on AK models 0.12.2 - rifle AK74 added - LMG RPK74 added - Reverted hitmarker update to fire on client side - Changed all penetration values of Assault rifles and Carbines to have at least a 1 stud in thickness (from 0.5) 0.12.1 - Fixed canted sight positions for Mosin Nagant 0.12.0 ' - Internal bug and stability fixes - Rifle Mosin Nagant added: Russian WWII bolt action rifle - Secondary Obrez added: Sawed off Mosin Nagant rifle/pistol _______________________________________ '0.11.7 - Minor UI fix to credits display - Attempt to fix chat message automatically recording the "/" key in the text when pressing it to chat (Issue is not replicated in studio) 0.11.6 - Converted all MP5 Variants to use meshparts 0.11.5 - Testing meshpart conversion on MP5k 0.11.4 - Reverted firerate decay after testing 0.11.3 - AN-94 automatic firemode follows its real life initial burst mechanism - Experimental firerate decay when firing in automatic for over 10 rounds (not realistic and will probably be removed based on feedback) 0.11.2 - Reduced Flechette kill requirement to 500 - Fixing some internal bugs with hit detection generating server output lag - Fixed sniper swaying while not aiming - Test to have hitmarkers fired only when server confirms damage 0.11.1 - New internal stats added to sniper scopes. Previously all snipers had exactly the same scope sway times, magnitude, speed, ect. This will pave a way to make future snipers more unique. - Five main internal scope stats * Sway magnitude: How magnified the swaying is * Sway speed: How fast the swaying travels * Steady speed: How fast it takes to reach steady position when holding breath * Breathing rate: How long the breath can be held * Recovery rate: How long it takes to recover breath stamina - Light attempt to fix aimbot issues (most likely ineffective) - New scope reticle for R700 0.11.0 - New shotgun round types - Slugs: single round projectile - Flechettes: Replaces buckshot pellets with darts for better penetration and range with slightly reduced damage - Birdshot: Scatters many tiny pellets for massive close quarter damage while sacrificing range _______________________________________ 0.10.9 - Subtle reduction in AN-94 recoil and buff to hipfire stability - Preparing for admin testing on live servers 0.10.8 - Fixed AN-94 burst cap carrying over to automatic fire RPM - Increased AN-94 burst cap to 500 RPM 0.10.7 - Modified blood hit effects to be more visible and darker 0.10.6 - Modified burst fire mechanic to fire only when mouse is held down - AN-94 now has a 400 RPM firerate cap in between bursts 0.10.5 - Revised blood hit effects - Slightly decreased contrast levels for most maps to make it less dark 0.10.4 - Updated chat system to use roblox's ChatFilterAsync API 0.10.3 - Added a server check on player health to prevent kill trading 0.10.2 - Reduced the blueness tint on most maps - Toned down shader effects overall [0.10.1] - Fixed an issue where shaders were not enabled while spectating players from the menu 0.10.0 - New experimental shader effects on maps - Enabled VIP server testing for Roblox Stats do not save in VIP servers, more features will come in the summer when more attention is directed towards them _______________________________________ 0.9.7 - Small changes to credits shop UI, making buttons easier to click 0.9.6 'Buff to all suppressors It seems that suppressors are not viable because of how harsh the damage and range reductions are. This has been adjusted to encourage more practical advantages for suppressors. - Less damage and range reduction when suppressors are equipped (individual values are different for each type of suppressor on each gun) - Reduced the minimum distances for suppressors to be more effective in hiding from enemy radar (i.e. Any enemy at a distance closer than the minimum suppressor distance will make you show up on enemy radar) - AS VAL's internal suppressor buffed to suppress up to 20 studs from 40 studs - MP5SD's internal suppressor buffed to suppress up to 30 studs from 40 studs '0.9.5 - Internal setup to server data saving for upcoming test - Fixed gap offset in top bar with main menu, loading screen, countdown, and round end screen - Added team name at the start of countdown - Added ability to aim and inspect guns while in countdown 0.9.4 - Returned SVU RPM back to where it originally was at 150 - Increased MK11's RPM by 20 0.9.2-3 - Internal fix for a case where leaderboards do not reset in between rounds - Re-implemented a smoke trail system for grenades using the AxisAngle particle system Note: We are made aware of grenades going through the ground with this trail update and AxisAngle will be fixing it in the future by redoing how the path is calculated 0.9.1-2 - Increased AG-3 damage to 45-35 for guaranteed three-shot kill at all ranges, minor decrease to vertical recoil, adjusted range drop off values - Fixed AG-3 penetration of 0.5 to 2 studs 0.9.0 'AS VAL family gun models - New AS VAL model, hence new reloading animation - New carbine: SR-3M - New DMR (returning demo gun): VSS Vintorez - New Battle rifle (MP5 family): AG-3 - AS VAL re-classified as an assault rifle from PDW - Minor adjustment to AS VAL's recoil to be more emphasized in camera recoil than gun model recoil - Reduced horizontal recoil parameters on SCAR-H - Increased SCAR SSR and DRAGUNOV SVU's RPM by 50 (as a response to the introduction of the rapid two shot killing VSS Vintorez) _______________________________________ '0.8.18 4/29/16 - Third attempt to patch headless horseman package invisible heads - Slightly reduced vertical recoil of SCAR HAMR while increasing its reload time 0.8.17 4/10/16 - Attempt to fix the grenade system, the grenade should fall exactly where the players see it. - Rebuilt internal grenade flight implementation to address issues of inconsistent grenade flight paths across clients, where grenades appeared to kill through cover and walls 0.8.16 4/8/16 - Internal commands added by AxisAngle 0.8.15 4/4/16 - Forgot to remove GW2 thumbnails from lobby 0.8.14 4/3/16 - End of GW2 Promotion period - Aug A3: Reduced max range drop off from 160 to 140 due to its still excessively low recoil for its damage over range. Increased vertical recoil by 10%. 0.8.13 4/2/16 - Highway: Set all tree leaves to CanCollide true 0.8.12 '4/2/16 - Minor fix to override corrupt secondary file to M9. Kept using primary file slot instead of updating secondary slot in the case of a corrupted secondary gun. Example of Issue '0.8.11 4/2/16 - Removed the ability for guests to save data after discovering test player data is linked with guest data to address with players editing cookies to leak out videos and images of studio test player data that I have been using * This was a difficult choice to make, knowing that some players intentionally grind on guest IDs for fun. But after seeing how it is abused, it is finally time to put an end to the undefined behavior. 0.8.10 4/2/16 - Dragunov SVU: Headshot multiplier dropped to 1.95x, min damage returned to 50 - Removed aimbot 0.8.9 4/1/16 - April Fool's aimbot day 0.8.8 3/31/16 - Internal optimizations following Roblox's change to heartbeat to increase its refresh rate to match renderstepped - Game logic is now separated from renderstepped, performance should be noticeably improved [0.8.7] 3/30/16 - Dragunov SVU: Min damage dropped from 50 to 49, range extended from 150 to 170 for minimum dropoff, torso multiplier increased from 1.4x to 1.7x, maximum penetration depth decreased from 3 studs to 2.8 studs - SCAR SSR: torso multiplier increased from 1.5x to 1.7x, maximum penetration depth increased from 1.9 studs to 2.6 studs 0.8.6 3/30/16 - Mall : added new ladders on rooftop, renamed from "City Mall" to "Mall Construction" as a better reflection of map theme - Aug A3: minor increase to horizontal recoil range, previous recoil values are too low - MP5/10: small buff to aim recoil recovery speed - Fixed frag color from Easter themes - Edited grip attachment descriptions to clarify the ambiguity of "blowback recoil" and "gun torque": blow back recoil is camera recoil affecting point of aim, gun torque is visible gun model recoil affecting direction of bullets 0.8.5 3/29/16 - Mall map revision: Crane access removed and relegated to background prop 0.8.4 '03/27/16 - SCAR SSR changes: Increased RPM, damage, range drop off - SCAR HAMR changes: Reduced vertical aim recoil, increased min damage, fixed maximum magazine capacity - Fixed BFG 50 menu RPM display '0.8.3 '03/27/16 - Axis's attempt to fix some data corruption issues '0.8.2 '03/27/16 - Mall map fixes part 2 '0.8.1 '03/27/16 - Mall map fixes '0.8.0 '03/27/16 SCAR Variants - New SCAR-L and SCAR-H model rebuilt! - New SCAR PDW, SCAR HAMR, and SCAR SSR added! - Restructured class set ups * Spltting "Marksman" into a dedicated "Battle Rifle" and "DMR" branch * SCAR-H reclassified as Battle Rifle, other rifles into DMR * Dragunov SVU reclassified as DMR * "Engineer" renamed to "Scout" * Adjusted gun category combinations for each class ** Assault *** Assault Rifles *** Battle Rifles *** Carbines *** Shotguns ** Scout *** PDWs *** DMRs *** Carbines *** Shotguns ** Support *** LMGs *** Battle Rifles *** Carbines *** Shotguns ** Recon *** Sniper Rifles *** DMRs *** Battle Rifles *** Carbines - Reconfigured Mall map _______________________________________ '0.7.5 - Improving the sprinting animation made by AxisAngle - Re-balancing the weapons - Fixing the internal problems [0.7.0] 03/23/16 - New guns: MP10 and MP-5/10 _______________________________________ [0.6.4-'0.6.13]' - Fix the friendly mark on the enemy. - Fix the name exploiting - Gun stat changes - Remodeled Metro map - Lag issues and other internal changes [0.6.3] 03/22/16 Emergency update - Located small critical error in data saving module - Created back up data saving store for redundancy [0.6.0] '03/21/16 - Major content update for guns! - New AUG A1 model and four new unique AUG gun variants! - New guns: Aug A2, Aug A3, Aug A3 Para, Aug HBAR - Fixed blue dot over enemies - Increased M60 recoil and damage - Added "climbing" animation - Ordered gun list by ranks in menu _______________________________________ '0.5.11 '02/20/16 - Increase in security. ['0.5.9] - Added method to check for irregular player ranks '''0.5.0 '''2/9/16 - New MP5 and MP5SD added! - New server version system - Marking update versions from now on, arbitrarily starting from 0.5.0 Old, unmarked updates (No Version Number) * [ 2/8/16 ] - Updated MP5K model * [ 2/6/16 ] Updated name tag behavior * Update Log 1/01/2016 - Attempt to patch some exploits that bypassed filtering through unprotected network events. - Experimental bullet whiz sounds (we will lower the volume based on our tests and your feedback. They are nowhere finalized.) * Update Log 9/01/2016 - New uniforms (new 2016). * Update Log 2/01/2016 - New ballistics tracker attachment for 1500 kills. - Auto spots and tracks every enemy visible to you only. - The yellow diamond target marker is where you aim for headshots with bullet velocity and bullet drop calculated. - Now you can see how bullet drop exists in the game with this attachment. * Update Log 31/12/2015 - New uniforms. * Update Log 23/12/2015 - Re-add BFG-50, a powerful weapon for Recon Class. Category:Change Log